


Gwynhwyvar: Teacher's Pet

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [16]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Military Training, Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: This work follows"Letting Off Some Steam". Check it out too!Flame Captain Gwynhwyvar is responsible for training the new Grand Company recruits... who's getting singled out for "private lessons" today?





	Gwynhwyvar: Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

“No, no no! Step _into_ the attack, pivot your feet and hips as you strike! If you recruits can’t even manage these training dummies, what makes you think you’re fit to face everything Eorzea plans to throw at you?! Strike, again!”

The instructor pacing back and forth behind the line of new Immortal Flame recruits berates them in a clipped, militaristic tone. From her brilliant blue-streaked hair down to her clean and crisp officer’s uniform, one could easily mistake the slim woman as more at home behind a desk than on a battlefield. Luckily, her reputation preceded her: Gwynhwyvar was well-known for her dazzling command of the two-handed sword and well-respected as a Flame Captain of the Grand Company.

Watching the recruits stumble through their first day of martial training elicits a sigh from the short soldier. “It is going to take some serious work to polish these greenhorns up to any sort of standard…”, she mutters under her breath before harshly calling out one of the trainees for gripping their practice sword improperly. “I was hoping to see _some_ promise among them today, at least.” Still, despite their lackluster performance, there was one among the group that caught her eye…

A young male recruit whose file she had approved a scant few days ago: tall, tan, and powerfully built, with an unrefined and youthful quality to his movement that gave off a sense of instinctual talent just begging to be brought forth and polished. It didn’t hurt that he was handsome as well, in a rugged farmhand sort of way. Gwyn had already indulged in some risque fantasies regarding his taut forearms and firm physique while alone in her office… perhaps today was an opportunity to explore those same thoughts in reality? She allows her stern drill instructor’s facade to drop long enough to flash a sly smile to herself at the thought. It’s her privilege as a captain to get a taste of the new recruits, right? Right.

The day’s training ends with the recruits only slightly worse for wear, and she finally allows her tone to soften as she gives a few words of encouragement to everyone on the training room floor: “Okay, recruits! Good work out there today. I know it’s rough at first, but trust me - this training will help to make you among the best of the best, and worthy of the title of an Immortal Flame. Tomorrow we’ll be practicing basic defenses: blocks, parries, and dodges. Hit the mess, get some food in your bellies, and rest off today’s bruises! You’ve earned it.”

As the gang of weary trainees stows their practice gear and makes for the training ground’s exit, Gwyn squares her shoulders and points toward her chosen recruit: “Except for you, rookie! You’re to stay behind with me for some one-on-one lessons. You could use the training.” The recruit stops in his tracks, a look of confusing momentarily clouding his features before he snaps off a sharp salute toward his blue-haired instructor. “Yes ma’am!”, he replies dutifully, as the rest of his fellow trainees already begin to murmur gossip to each other as they leave the room. At last, the heavy wooden doors to the training area swing shut and the two of them are alone.

Captain Gwyn eyes the recruit up and down, drinking in the sight of his toned figure still slick with sweat from the day’s exertions. She paces toward him, coming to a stop just inches from his powerful chest. From this distance, the short captain has to crane her neck back just to look him in the eye. He averts his gaze, nervous and unsure of whatever punishment his superior must surely have in store.

“You’ve shown a lot of promise today with the practice dummies. A bit unrefined, but… we’ll work on that. There’s something else I want you to work on too - I guess you could say… supplemental lessons? Your application caught my eye the other day, and I think there’s more than one way you could serve the Immortal Flames.”

The young man gulps, acutely aware of Gwyn’s proximity and the unyielding appraisal from her brilliant blue eyes… he had never noticed her left eye was dark than the other, now that he is this close. The strange tension of the moment activates some primal part of his brain, and he can feel a twinge between his legs as his member begins to swell. He stammers, hoping to excuse himself as quickly as possible before embarrassing himself before his instructor:

“Y-yes ma’am! I’d be honored to serve the Grand Company! How may I be of, uh, service? Ma’am.”

Gwyn drops her stern facade for a moment, giggling at his response. “Hehe, well… I’ve singled you out to study under me directly. Being a Flame Captain is tough work, you know… someone has to learn how to take care of me. Here, let me show you…”

She steps forward, pressing her chest against his as she nuzzles her chin against his collarbone. “Like this, okay?”, she whispers into his ear, her warm breath against his ear accelerating the rising erection beneath his belt. She grabs him by the wrist and guides his hand to the edge of her short officer’s skirt, allowing his calloused fingers to play at cloth’s edge. “Don’t be shy, now. Feel how wet I am. Go on…” Gwyn pushes his hand below the hem of her outfit, between the milky smooth skin of her exposed thighs, and up again to press against the damp spot between her legs. She feels a shiver of excitement work its way up her spine as he presses against her sensitive labia through the thin cloth of her panties, and a flush spreads quickly across her pale face.

“C-captain Gwynhwyvar, I-”

“Oh please, call me Gwyn. You can keep the ‘captain’, though. Now, keep your hand there, steady pressure… you know how to touch a woman, right?”

“Yes ma’am! I mean… I’ve had some experience.”

“Good… it is important to tease first, rubbing gently through the cloth and touching around the thighs. Keep that up, and take my top off while you’re at it.”

Gwyn spins herself around slowly, wrapping herself in his arm so that his stays anchored beneath her skirt. He hesitates for only a moment before bringing up his other hand to work at the buckles of her top and allowing it to open down the middle to expose her firm breasts, pert and perky with rose-hued nipples. She coos softly in encouragement as his hand hovers above her chest, and he takes that as a sign to cup one of the mounds in his palm and give the yielding flesh a squeeze.

“Not bad, farmer boy… now pinch the nipple - softly! - and slip your hand inside my panties. You can explore inside with the tips of your fingers; keep your palm pressed lightly against my pubic bone. Good.”

He wasn’t bad at following directions, Gwyn thought to herself… certainly skilled enough to make her bite her lip to stifle a gasping moan as he played with the stiff nubs of her nipples. She can feel the throbbing heat of his erection pressed up against her backside, even through his thick training slacks. She can’t deny to herself some measure of satisfaction at the realization that it is at least as girthy as is appeared in her fantasies. He’s too shy with his hands, though… Gwynhwyvar places her hand over his again to drive his first two fingers deeper into her eager cleft, taking control of his movement to work his wrist back and forth in a sweet-spot rhythm. It feels good to be finger-fucked so brazenly in the center of the training hall, but the lack of initiative on his part prevents her from finding a good headspace to relax and enjoy the sensation. She’ll need to try a different approach…

“Aaah, mmf- You’re alright, recruit, but I can see we’ll need more than a single lesson to polish your skills. On your knees. We’ll see how you fare at Oral 101.”

The ever-dutiful trainee lowers himself onto his knees, bringing his head down to the level of Gwyn’s hips and letting her butt dominate his view. The captain bends over at the waist, lifting up her skirt to expose her bare thighs to him, the wet mess of her panty-clad pussy peeking out below. With a slow, deliberate motion, she peels her underwear away from her body and slides them down her slim legs to fully reveal the tight pucker of her asshole and the flushed arousal of womanhood. Standing upright again, she spins around to face him once more before grasping the front of her skirt between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and lifting it up and out of the way. He finds himself fascinated by the plump mound before him, crowned by a tight landing strip of dark pubic hair and adorned with the small hooded pearl of her erect clit. His breath echoes hot against his face from her body, and he breathes in the strong musky scent of her cunt like a tantalizing perfume.

“Go on, eat up. You’ll get a gold star if you can make me cum.”

Emboldened by Gwyn’s forward request and his own mountain frustration, the recruit dives in face-first, pushing his broad tongue against her folds and lapping at her arousal like a hungry animal. Kissing and sucking at her lips with wild abandon, darting away to nibble at the wet-streaked insides of her thighs, and… ignoring the vital organ of her clitoris, for the most part. She lets her head lean back as she enjoys the sensation of being eaten out, one of her favorite activities on any day, but even as she pushes her hips against his desperate rhythm she finds the realization dawning on her that they could be here all night at this rate. She’s going to have to take matters into her own hands, literally…

Gwyn reaches out, twining her fingers through her subordinate’s sweaty hair, and pulls him into the crook of her hips as she grinds herself against his face, using his tongue and nose and even the strong flare of his jaw as if his head was a toy a made for her pleasure. She knows her sweet-spots well, using the recruit’s features to press all of her buttons and bring her to the edge. The poor boy is barely able to breathe as her body bucks against his features and Gwyn finally allows herself to cry out without restraint.

“Awwwfffuck, yes yes yes! I’m gonna - fuh! - I’m gonna cum! Don’t move! Don’t move! Aaahhh, _FUCK!!!_ ”

She almost loses balance as her legs turn to jelly from the orgasm rolling through her body, but the stead support of the young man poised between her legs keeps her standing as her fingers twist and tug at his hair. Drops of saliva and her cum fall to the dirt floor of the training room to be trampled under her trembling feet as she rides out the last waves of pleasure wracking her body. At last, she steps away from him and sighs with deep satisfaction.

“Sorry, haah, for that. I needed to give myself that extra little, ahh… push. You okay down there?”

The recruit takes her offered hand, standing upright before wiping the slick mess of admixtured fluids from around his mouth. He is breathless, with an uncertain look in his eyes and an impossible-to-ignore bulge in his pants where his own pent-up desires struggle to for some form of release. Gwyn briefly considers sending him back to the barracks to take care of himself, but no, a good captain must care for those under her command. Even if he did need a little help to get her off…

“Back to the wall, recruit. We’re not done yet. You’ll get your gold star after all.”

Gwyn advances, backing him up against the rough stone wall before dropping to her own knees this time as she undoes the buckle of his trousers in a curt, businesslike fashion. His thick cock practically springs free, landing across her face with an audible slap. The shaft is firm and heavy, hot against her skin, with a thick dollop of precum drooling from the tip onto her forehead. Without preamble, she wraps her slender fingers around his weighty sack and the other hand around the throbbing base of his member before maneuvering him between her lips.

The blue-haired blue-eyed captain wraps her mouth tight around his wide girth before sliding her face down his vein-chased shaft. The back of her throat is only a road bump to someone of her skills, and the swollen head pops deep into her throat with ease. Her tongue extends out along the soft underside of his cock, and she begins to slide him in and out of her mouth with a chorus of measured breaths and soft gurgling noises. The warm wet insides of her mouth and throat massage every inch of him, and it doesn’t take long for the recruit to begin groaning as his balls pull tight against his body. That’s her cue, as Gwyn pulls herself back to rest the tip of his dick against her outstretched tongue as her hand works the well-lubed shaft to orgasm.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, he grasps fruitlessly at the hard stone of the wall as his cock twitches and spurts a thick rope of pearly semen against her lips and teeth, splashing his seed around the inside of her mouth as she stares up at him with her mismatched eyes. His cock pulses again and again, draining his sack until her mouth is practically full to the brim as semen and saliva run past her open lips and down her chin.

When at last he is spent, Gwyn releases his cock to swing low between his legs as she purses her mouth into a dainty pout and makes a show of loudly swallowing his seed. She stands up, reaching to clasp one slimy hand on his muscled shoulder as she smiles through white-streaked lips before beginning to undress the rest of the way.

“An impressive load for such a quick shot. Don’t worry, we’ll work on that too. You are to see me twice a week after combat training for extra lessons from this point forward, recruit. Oh, and I’ll be leaving my uniform here with you. Bring it to my room tomorrow morning, washed and pressed. Understood?”

Looking down at his wet cock hanging free and his semen across his half-naked captain’s face, the young recruit gives the only reply he can think of. He salutes.

“Ma’am! Yes ma’am!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
